


Dear Santa

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, Weechesters, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean meet Santa.  And Sam has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meredevachon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredevachon/gifts).



> this was written for the prompt of "Sam & Dean, meeting Santa" in my Holiday Drabble-a-Day challenge. As always, I should be arrested for my bad titles

 Sam bent over and studied the long line in the mall that led to the large, decorated platform. Before he could get a look at his target, he was yanked back next to Dean. Sam scowled, “I was just looking.”

“We’re already gonna be in trouble for this, Sammy. You’re not allowed out of my sight or Dad will skin me alive,” Dean said.

Sam nodded and took his brother’s hand. He said, “We had to come, Dean. Santa won’t know what to get us if we don’t tell him.”

Dean sighed and said, “Sammy, you need to understand that sometimes Santa can’t get you everything you want. He has to make executive decisions.”

“I know. He knows who has been good and bad. And I’ve been good. You said so,” Sam replied, standing on his tips toes to see what was taking so long. It felt like they had been in line forever without moving.

Dean nodded and said, “Yeah, and that’s why we’re here, but ya gotta be prepared that you might not get everything you ask for. Santa has a lot of kids to get gifts for.”

Sam rolled his eyes and said, “I know that, Dean. I’m not a baby.”

“You’re six, Sammy.”

“And that’s not a baby. Besides, as long as he gets me the telescope, I’ll be happy,” Sam said. He noticed his brother frowning and said, “Do you want me to ask Santa for anything for you?”

“That dad doesn’t get home early from his hunt and notice we’re gone.”

Sam smiled and said, “Okay.”

“I was kidding.”

Sam shrugged and asked, “So, what do you really want?”

“I’m good, Sammy.”

“But you gotta want something, Dean,” Sam replied.

“I want you to stop squirming around,” Dean replied, tightening his grip on Sam’s hand.

“It’s okay, Dean. I’m gonna make sure he doesn’t forget you because you’ve been good too,” Sam replied. He rested his head on his brother’s shoulder and said, “If the line ever moves.”

"You're pathetic."

"I just want to meet Santa like my friends."

"Fine. Follow me," Dean replied, yanking Sam along with him and out of line. They made their way around to the back and Dean turned to face him. "Stay right here for one second. Do not move."

"What if I have..."

"...you don't move for _any_ reason, Sammy, or I'm gonna kill you," Dean replied.

Sam nodded. He knew better than to argue with his brother, so he stayed completely still and watched his brother chatting up some stupid girl in an elf costume. Sam knew they were only pretending to be elves - Dean explained it all to him last night when they made their plans for the visit to the mall.

Dean came back over and said, "Just as I expected. Complete sucker for a sob story. You're up next, Sammy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go, runt," Dean replied, leading Sam to the fake elf that Dean had been talking to before.

The girl took Sam's hand and said, "You look so healthy, honey. No one would ever know..."

Sam glanced at Dean and put on his brave face. He said, "I really need to talk to Santa."

"Of course you do," she said, walking him around to the front. She whispered something to the girl behind the camera and then pushed him toward the chair where Santa was sitting.

Sam had seen enough movies about Santa to know how this was done. He hopped up on Santa's lap and said, "Santa, I'm Sam Winchester."

"Hi Sam."

"Look, my brother told me you're not the real Santa, but that you'll get my message to the guy at the North Pole. And I really want him to make sure he doesn't forget me this year because I've been really good."

"And what do you want, Sam?"

"I want to make sure that my brother gets something this year. He wants a bicycle. He told me not to worry about him, but he deserves it. He always takes care of me."

"And what about you?"

"Just the bicycle, k?"

"I'll see what I can do, Sam," Santa replied. He motioned to the camera and Sam smiled as the flash went off.

Sam hopped off his lap and said, "Thanks Santa. And if anyone asks, I told you I wanted a telescope. I want to see the stars."

Sam ran down the small set of stairs to where his brother was standing. Dean stared at him and said, "Tell him about the telescope?"

"Duh."

"Now that you've met Santa, can we get home?"

"Sure. Thanks for bringing me, Dean. It was really important I talk to Santa."

"It's no big deal, Sammy. Just no mentioning this to dad."

Sam took his brother's hand and said, "I can't wait for Christmas. It's gonna be the best one ever!"


End file.
